


Comets and Meteor Showers

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: A meteor shower that comes once in 50 years is to bring lovers together, so Kanan wants to declare her love to Dia when they gather to watch the night sky. Meanwhile, Dia hasn't come to terms with her own feelings… What truth will shine on this start evening?





	Comets and Meteor Showers

The bright sky illuminated Dia's form, making Kanan's breath stop. As beautiful as the constellations were, Kanan thought Dia was far more brilliant than the sky's shining rays.  
  
  
Perched on the grass, Kanan waited for the meteor shower said to come once in 50 years. Asking Dia to accompany her was a brilliant idea, one Mari advised her was the way to charm her friend. Maybe Mari's idea wasn't so bad. After all, she had been the one to suggest the meteor shower. Kanan hadn't known about an event like that; but when she did, she exclusively studied up on the topic, making fast plans for the show today. Her hard work paid off in the end, and Kanan was greatly happy.  
  
  
The evening was peaceful until Dia cleared her throat, turning to Kanan. “So...is there a reason you asked me to come here?” Dia inquired.  
  
  
“Not particularly…” she averted Dia's gaze when her eyes began boring down her face. Finally, she raised her hands up in surrender. “Alright, you caught me. I wanted to tell you something important.” Kanan blushed, scratching her head. “But...I didn't know when to bring it up.”  
  
  
“Just tell me,” Dia stated.  
  
  
“It's not that simple.” Kanan retorted. Dia quirked her brow, suspiciously. “I-it takes a lot of courage for me to even say this. A-and you're not making it easier for me, you know.”  
  
  
“Just tell me!”

  
God, Dia was stubborn. Kanan found herself losing her temperature way quicker than she'd expected.   
  
  
“Fine!” She plopped her hands on the grass, taking a sharp intake of air. “Hey, Dia...you know what?” As soon as she opened her mouth bright lights swarmed across the sky, taking Dia by surprise. Kanan grabbed onto her arm, a blush on her cheeks. “I... I've been in love with you all this time. For a long long time…”  
  
  
Flustered, Dia widened her eyes, and Kanan couldn't help admiring her handiwork and causing a reaction out of Dia. Even the meteor shower couldn't compare to Dia's beauty, not at a time like this. God, she felt so satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, permission to post was allowed by XXX.


End file.
